Althea Andrea makes a YouTube account and gets grounded
Characters Althea Andrea-Elizabeth Kevin-Justin Kristina-Ivy David Vendes-Simon David's dad-Paul Gaston-Simon Quincy-Joey June-Emma Annie-Ivy Leo-Paul Sid-Steven Woody-Paul Boris-Paul Caillou-David/Evil/Genius/Zack VTM on YT-Steven Dora-Kayla Cole-Miguel Elena-Veena Abuela-Soledad Emily-Shouty (Chipmunk), Ivy PowerJohn25Uttp-Kidaroo Rosie-Shy Girl Lily-Ivy Nice Althea Andrea-Princess Plot Althea Andrea does a bad job. Transcript Althea Andrea: Today, I'm going to start my YouTube account. (15 minutes later) Althea Andrea: I've made it. Now to make David Vendes beats up my siblings. (Preview begins) David Vendes: I'm going to beat up Kevin and Kristina Andrea. (Censored) David Vendes' dad: Thank you for beating up Kevin and Kristina Andrea, you are now ungrounded. David Vendes: Hooray! (Preview ends) Althea Andrea: Come on! This video received more dislikes! Now to make Gaston gets grounded for nothing! (Preview begins) Quincy: Gaston, you are grounded grounded grounded grounded forever. Gaston: But Quincy, June, Annie and Leo, I didn't do anything. June: That's the point! Annie: You're grounded for nothing! Leo: Go to your room now! (Preview ends) Althea Andrea: Come on! This video received more dislikes as well! Now to make a video where Sid blocks Woody and gets grounded. (Video begins) Woody: Oh my Goodness! Sid Phillips just blocked me! I will call Boris and Caillou! (at home) Boris: Sid Phillips, how dare you block Woody?! That's it! You're grounded grounded grounded for 10 days! Caillou: Go to your room now! (Video ends) Althea Andrea: More dislikes?! I'm going to make VTM on YT blocks me and gets grounded. (Preview begins) Althea Andrea: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! VTM on YT just blocked me! I will call Dora, Elena, Cole and Abuela! (at home) Elena: VTM on YT, how dare you block Althea Andrea?! She was one of Dora's favorite characters during her childhood! Cole: Thanks to you! You made her cry! Dora: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Elena: See? That's all she can say because she can only think about is Althea Andrea being blocked! You are grounded grounded grounded for 10 days! Abuela: Go to your room now! (Preview ends) Althea Andrea: Come on! More dislikes?! I'm going to make a video called Emily grounds PowerJohn25UTTP and gets grounded. (Preview begins) Emily: PowerJohn25UTTP, you are grounded grounded grounded grounded forever! Go to your room now! (PowerJohn25UTTP runs in angry) Emily: Yes, I grounded PowerJohn25UTTP. PowerJohn25UTTP: Dad, Emily just grounded me! PowerJohn25UTTP's dad: Really?! Emily, how dare you ground my son?! He is now ungrounded! Go home now! (at home) Rosie: Emily, how dare you ground PowerJohn25UTTP?! You know that you're not supposed to do that at all! Lily: Rosie's right, Emily! PowerJohn25UTTP is one of Rosie's friends and it really ticks her off when someone grounds him that way! Emily: But Rosie and Emily, I'm sorry. Rosie: Don't say you're sorry to us, say you're sorry to PowerJohn25UTTP! You are grounded grounded grounded for 10 days! Lily: Go to your room now! Emily (running upstairs): Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (at a mall) Gaston: This is overly ridiculous! Kevin: Our older sister Althea Andrea has gone way too far! Kristina: She made a grounded video of us being beaten up! Gaston: Also a video of me getting grounded for nothing but the Little Einsteins are not my grounders! She stole that from another guy! (at JC Penney) Sid: Althea Andrea also made a grounded video out of me blocking Woody! She must have stolen that idea from another guy! Plus Boris and Caillou are not my grounders either! (at Macy's) VTM on YT: Althea Andrea also made a video of me blocking her and getting grounded! You know I hate Althea Andrea with a firey passion and plus, Dora, Elena, Cole and Abuela are not my grounders either! Emily (Ivy's voice): She also made a grounded video out me grounding PowerJohn25UTTP! First of all, my voice is Ivy, not Chipmunk Shouty and second of all, Rosie and Lily are not my grounders! (at home) Nice Althea Andrea: Evil Me, I heard you received many dislikes on the videos you made! Is this true? Althea Andrea: Yes it is, Good Me. Nice Althea Andrea: You are grounded grounded grounded grounded for starting a Youtube Account! Go to your room while I close your account! Category:Grounded Stuff Category:All Althea Andrea Deserves